Devon Howard
is a Character that appears in Colony Prior to The Arrival she was Will Bowman's partner in the FBI. After, she was trapped in the San Diego bloc. Despite a falling out with Will just before The Arrival, she helps him find his son, Charlie Bowman in the San Diego bloc. She is killed by a drone while attempting to scale The Wall and return to the LA bloc with Will and his son. During The Arrival Will and Katie talk about his concern that Devon, his partner at work, has been doing something illegal. He doesn't know exactly what she's done. Devon arrives, says hello to everyone and leaves with Will for work. Will is worried about what to do about his partner Devon, who he thinks may be crooked. After five years working together, he thinks she's too close to the criminals and doesn't believe the down payment for her new house in Santa Monica really came from her uncle. He tells her this over coffee before work, and says that he's requesting a transfer. His doubts have to wait, as they receive an urgent assignment. Will and Devon find the Lockheed engineer, Tim Lawes, hiding in a panic room at his house. He locked himself in when there was an attempt to take him. He reveals that he's on a list of 1,200 people in the U.S. who are supposed to be sequestered in the event of a major catastrophe. They take him back to the office where they learn that many more people have disappeared. ("Eleven.Thirteen") Season Two, Present Time * Eleven.Thirteen Will finds Devon's house in Santa Monica, asks for her help. She doesn't look pleased, but does look as if she's going to help him. * Somewhere Out There In the Santa Monica bloc, Devon treats Will's stab wound and helps him get to see the "war lord" named Solomon, the man who has Charlie. To get near him, Devon and Will have to earn credits by turning in a preschool teacher who is on a bounty list. After a brief struggle at the teacher's apartment, they hand her over and Will is horrified to see people being kept in cages. Devon explains later that there are rumors the war lords and The Occupation made a deal: as long as the war lords turn over a certain number of people a month to go to the Factory, the Red Hats leave them alone, which is why the bloc has no Occupation presence. Before The Arrival, Will would have had serious qualms about turning over an innocent person to save his son. After turning over the teacher, Devon escorts Will to Solomon. The War Lord is guarded by the man who stabbed Will in the shoulder. Will offers to trade his transit pass for Charlie. Solomon acts as if he's reluctant to let Charlie free, saying the once-rebellious child has become one of his best earners. Solomon demands Will show gratitude for keeping Charlie alive for a year. Will manages to stay calm, ignoring the insults. Eventually, Solomon tells Will where to find his son, and warns him that Charlie might not want to go along with him. When his father finally finds him, Charlie is helping a group of kids beat up and steal from a woman in an alley. Solomon watches their reunion from the shadows, menacing Charlie. Will is overwhelmed by the father-son reunion, but with Solomon watching, Charlie seems more reserved. Back at Devon's house, Charlie is distant and aloof. The next morning, Devon catches him trying to run back to Solomon. Will sees scars on his son's ankle and Charlie explains that Solomon caught him trying to run away once and put him "on the chain", and he learned his lesson. Now he's worried if he doesn't go back, something will happen to his friends – or even his father. Will is guilt-ridden and enraged as he begins fully grasp the hell that Charlie has been living the past year. Over Devon's objections, Will leaves to deal with Solomon. He returns to Solomon's hideout, blasting his way inside – starting with the man who stabbed him. He goes on a rampage, tearing through Solomon's men and killing Solomon himself. * Sublimation Devon points out that Solomon's business partners will be coming for Will, and for her. They need to get out of Santa Monica bloc and Charlie suggests a coyote, a guide. Devon pays for the guide with all of the money she has and the keys to her house. The guide leads them out into the woods high in the mountains, where the wall is "only" 150 feet high and they can scale it using on a rope fixed in place by a large commercial drone, that looks as if it started out life as a camera platform. But when they are nearly to the top of the wall, an alien Drone spots the group and starts firing. The guide is killed and Will watches as Devon is obliterated. He hugs Charlie, sure they are next. But the drone hovers for a moment and then flies away. Category:Characters Category:Deceased